


Nyotaimori

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deflowering, Dubious Consent, Espionage, Fake Sex Worker, Nyataimori Sawada Tsunayoshi, Other, POV Tsuna, Predicament Bondage, Situationally Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: In which a favour is owed, a boon is granted and a battle averted.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	Nyotaimori

“Do you remember the discussion we had, Tsunayoshi? After you and yours ate my first bluefin of the season.” He squeaks; that conversation had made him squirm and blush _furiously_. “Your challenger is here, and his wakagashira requested a nyotaimori platter and as much sake as they can drink.”

“You want _me_ to be the platter.”

“You will learn a lot about them, and his wakagashira has treated the oiran that he has dined from in the past _very_ well.” He chews his lip. “All you have to do there is lay there naked and listen.”

“And be fucked once they’ve finished eating. That’s why you use an oiran for them, isn’t it.”

“Indeed.”

“Won’t they be expecting, well, a _female_ platter?”

“Which is why my next call will be to Shamal.” He squeaks again, and Tsuyoshi chuckles. “So. Are you going to do it, Tsunayoshi? If not, I need to find someone else.” He shivers, and contemplates what he’s being asked to do.

He makes an impulsive decision. “I need every advantage I can put together, don’t I?”

* * *

“Voooiii! Where the fuck did you find a Sky-flamed whore, Autumn Rain?”

“Does it matter? You brought your Sky to my restaurant; as I could offer you her, anything less would be an insult.” He shivers; he’s naked on the low table are the centre of the room, held in place by a collar, a pretty set of cuffs and an anal hook that was cruelly oversized. “Would you prefer me to prepare your meal in the room or bring it through in stages?”

“Voooiii. No offense, but -”

“I wouldn’t make the offer if I wasn’t willing to do it either way.” Tsuyoshi turns and leaves the room, leaving him to his challenger’s mercy.

“Shishishi -” fingers slide over the new genitalia that Shamal’s Flames had provided him with. “- she’s no whore, Boss. He’s found you a _virgin_ Sky. One willing to be laid out like a sacrificial offering.” He squirms on the hook, heat coiling in his belly with alarming speed as the one inspecting him stokes the place where he _should_ have a cock.

“Voooiii. I mean, it is traditional for the platter to be a virgin. Expensive, given the likelihood of her walking out of here a virgin is basically nil, but traditional.”

Heavy Flames press against him, thick and warm and intoxicating. “Tsch. And she is consenting. Nervous, but here willingly. You sure she’s a virgin, brat-prince?”

“She’s micro-perforate.” A finger strokes up from where he’s caught on Tsuyoshi’s hook. “If she’s a whore, she’s been offering her clients her ass.” Slick fingers press at his anus, sinking them into his body with vicious precision. He arches, and the hook pulls, and he cums, with nothing but the additional penetration.

“Voooiii. Autumn Rain clearly wants something from you, Boss. And the value of what he’s offering -”

“- is higher than he can possibly realise, especially if she likes being tied up like this. What could he ask of me that would be too much?” The fingers are pulled out of his sore ass (the ball of the hook he was impaled on was bigger than _anything_ he’d used on himself), and another set tweaks his nipples, making him arch and gasp at the sharp pleasure-pain. “You can picture her in my office, can’t you, shark-trash? Posed just like this, hook and all, belly round with my heir -”

“Fuck. _Boss_. Are you sure this isn’t Tsuyoshi trying to distract you from fighting Sawada’s brat?”

“Tsch. Buying his heir’s life would be worth an untouched Sky, wouldn’t it?” Rain Flames flicker and flare. “And he knows that the only way to be sure you won’t kill his brat for his audacity in thinking he can face you is for me to _order_ you to leave him alive.” His nipple’s tweaked again, and it makes his toes curl in agonising pleasure.

There’s a knock on the door, and he sighs in relief as Tsuyoshi returns and his challenger’s fingers leave his nipples, and stroke over his lips before the man invites his Rain’s father into the room. The food is cold when it’s laid out on him.

“Voooiii! So what _is_ the price for the platter, Autumn Rain?”

“Your Sky did a good job of putting it together; her first blood for my son’s life. She owes me for a misstep a few years ago; I merely chose to finally call in the favour. She spoiled my first bluefin of the season.” The loud Rain hisses. “She’s an unattached Sky; being claimed by your Sky would mean safety and satiety for her.”

“You heard the man. No killing his brat, shark-trash.” He shudders, ass clenching on the hook that held him in place. “I’ll break her in after a few courses and see what her fire thinks of mine.” He shifts, and the pressure has him whimpering and cumming, his pleasure dripping from his cunt. “But she’ll be my Donna or my whore, and which role she fills is up to her Flames.”

“And if she’s your whore, you’ll still protect her.” The words are a statement, not a question, and there’s a sound that's clearly meant to be an agreement. “Then, even in that role, she’ll be better off than she is now.” He wouldn’t actually disagree.

* * *

“Going to fuck her now or wait until the end of the meal, shitty-Boss?” He shivers; he’s had two full courses served from his skin, and at the end of each, Xanxus had cleaned him up with his Flames, and he’d cum.

“You want to see if she’s going to be fair game or my jewel, shark-trash, don’t you?” Squalo makes a sound that could be agreement. “Tsuyoshi’s tied her up, and her ass is impaled on an anal hook, trash. Even as my jewel, you’ll be needed to keep her satisfied; I’ll just be greedy about her tight little cunt. Her ass is clearly meant for hard use.” He whines, arching and making the hook in his ass shift and stroke whatever the equivalent of his prostate is for his current form. “But the more relaxed she is, the more enjoyable it’ll be when she’s be writhing on my cock.”

Fingers trace over his new genitalia, touch teasing and gentle, exploring the soft space between his thighs.

“I’m not going to tear you open, trash. Going to lash out if I use one of my Storm’s knives to make sure my cock’ll slide inside you effortlessly?” He shakes his head and shivers as Xanxus is handed a knife, and he expects pain. There isn’t any; he just feels wet and open, and Xanxus surges up and pierces him, and he arches his back in agonised pleasure as he’s filled. (The hook felt good, but it wasn’t anything like this; he hadn’t even felt it’s insertion until Tsuyoshi had pulled his Flames out of his body after he’d tied him up.)

His Flames pour out of him, wild and hungry, and are met by Xanxus’s, and they burn each other up, the older Sky slamming into him with careless desperation, each thrust forcing him to arch and moan, and the hook only heightens the pleasure as he’s overstimulated. There are appreciative sounds from the other men in the room as he screams in pleasure; Xanxus follows him into it, spraying his cum against something deep inside him that throbs in response.

“We’re keeping her.” He shivers, and the other Sky pulls out of his body, leaving him feeling hollow and sort of raw. “And fuck, that shouldn’t look so good, Sky-trash. I’m going to have to keep you perpetually well fucked aren’t I?” A possessive hand strokes his belly. “Make sure she catches. It’ll make it clear she’s mine.” He flushes, not sure what Xanxus is talking about. “Clean her up, shark-trash; you can fuck her ass later once we’ve finished dinner.” He flushes; he’s only ever had the hook or a finger or two in his body, and the idea of something as _thick_ as the cock he’d just taken in his ass was arousing and horrifying in equal measure.

His challenger steps back, and he shivers even as two of Xanxus’s own step forward, the Sun pressing warm hands to his belly, and the Rain kneeling between his spread legs. He shrieks when the silver-haired man’s tongue makes contact with the abused hole between his legs. He writhes, every attempt to tug on the binding of his wrists shifting the hook in his ass, and he moans, coming over and over again under the lash of the Rain’s tongue.

“She’s caught, Boss-darling, and through the danger window; she’ll need to be well-fed between growth stages.” Squalo rocks back onto his heels.

“Voooiii. I want to drink wakame from her cunt, shitty-Boss. Her blood and your cum is fucking _intoxicating_. Adding sake will only make it more fucking potent.” Two fingers sink into his ass, one on either side of the stem of the hook, and he clenches in response, muscles trembling with the tension and not understanding the Sun’s words properly.

“Then I’ll make sure to bring you sake after the next course, Sword Emperor.” Tsuyoshi sounds thoroughly amused. “So I assuming given the state of her, we have a bargain, Squalo?”

“Voooiii. You fucking _knew_ what the outcome would be when you tied her up for us. Manipulative fucker.”

"I’m a nobleman, Squalo; surely you realised that the moment you threatened my heir, the bonded-bearer of our Muramasa blade that I would do _anything_ to ensure his survival?” He shuts his eyes and squirms. That would more than explain why Tsuyoshi had made the choices that he had. And the worst part was that he didn’t blame him one iota. “She owed me a _very_ expensive favour, one that I had originally intended to use to make her my son’s wife.” He blushes; Tsuyoshi hadn’t suggested _that_ as one of the ways he could pay for a ¥100M blue-fin. “But this seemed like a more … efficient use of that favour.”

Xanxus’s hands cup his breasts and tease his nipples, making him arch and whine as the hook pulls and his body demands more pleasure.

“I will have to look elsewhere for a bride for my boy, but that is only a possibility if he’s still living.”

“Voooiii. He’s the only one of the damned set _actually_ bonded to the Sawada brat; the bond severance will drive him insane -“

“Speaking from experience, Sword Emperor?”

“Voooiii. So what if I am?”

“Then you know what the cost of keeping her _is_. The boy doesn’t want to be Don. No matter what he’s been told, the scramble hasn’t begun yet; I haven’t been notified.” There’s a sound like the sucking of teeth from one of the individuals - they feel a bit like Mukuro and Shamal - and Tsuyoshi’s Flames feel amused. “Indeed. Neither I, nor Mei-Lin, have been informed, Viper; this isn’t neutral territory, so without our consent, the battles cannot take place. Much less in what constitutes the physical core of a juvenile Cloud’s territory. If we choose to make ourselves hard to find, you have up to a week to kill Sawada senior; without a formal nomination for my son’s Sky, you will stand unopposed.”

He shivers. Xanxus pinches his nipples; he cums, squirting for the sixth or seventh time. “And we take the Rings, and the offering and fuck off back to Sicily, leaving you to absorb the brat into your ie, si?”

“We haven’t had a Sky since Kawahira took our last for his curse.” It’s the sort of answer he’s caught Takeshi giving once or twice. It’s truthful, but not the truth, and he’d press his Flames on Takeshi until he gives up the truth that’s gone unspoken, but Xanxus merely smirks.

“Mou. Have her belongings packed up. I doubt the Boss is going to let her leave his sight now he’s had a taste.”

“And her Guardians, too?”

“Tsch. If they’re hers, they’ll follow us. If they make it to our lair, we’ll let her keep them -“

“- that will do. It’ll be interesting to see who chases after her. I’m honestly not sure which of the Flame Actives in Namimori are _hers_.” He squirms, fucking himself on the hook in his ass deliberately. “I suspect she’d like your cock again, Xanxus; Squalo, I’ll bring the sake you want through in a few minutes. Do not make me regret gifting her to you.”


End file.
